


Motel Pools

by you_have_been_garthed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experience, Reader Insert, Sam Winchester Fluff, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_have_been_garthed/pseuds/you_have_been_garthed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much to do in your crappy motel, so you and Sam end up together at the pool. Only problem is, you can't swim. Maybe Sam can fix that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Pools

Sam pushed himself up out of the motel pool, leaning against the cement wall. He shook his head like a dog, letting water droplets fly off of his hair and directly onto your face.

  
“Sam!”

He looked at you, smiling.

“Your fault for making me swim all by myself!”

  
You laughed with him.

  
“Hey, I don’t want to get in that nasty motel pool water. Looks like it hasn’t been cleaned since the 90’s.”

  
Sam looked around him, confused. He scooped water into his palm and held it out to you.

  
“The hell are you talking about, Y/N? Look at this. Crystal clear. And besides, I’ve seen you dive fully clothed into a snake-infested lake full of dead bodies. I think you can handle a public pool.”

You grabbed a towel and dried your face off.

  
“That isn’t me you’re thinking of. I know for a fact I’ve never jumped in water on a hunt.”

  
“No way. Why?”

  
“I, uh…I can’t swim, okay?”

  
“Well, that’s not a problem!”

  
“Huh?”

  
“I’ll teach you.”

  
You laughed. He couldn’t possibly be serious.

 

“What’s so funny? Go get your swimsuit on. You’re learning.”

  
“Fine.”

  
There was no way you could have argued with that when his chiseled abs were right there. You left, changed, and were dangling your toes over the edge of the pool in five minutes. He swam up next to you, his hair flopping over his eyes. Water dripped onto your leg.

  
“The first step to swimming is getting in the water.”

  
He cracked up after saying that. You put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the concrete behind you, and eased into the waist-deep water. Sam kept his eyes on you the whole time, even though you were basically just standing there.

  
“Okay, we’re just gonna try floating. Basically, you just wanna lay down and push your stomach up. I’ll be there the whole time, you’ll be fine.”

  
You nodded and arched your back, letting your legs float up. Sam put his hand on your back, putting just enough pressure on to hold you up while still having you do most of the work. After a few moments, you were floating by yourself and you felt unstoppable. Sam was still so concerned about you, it was adorable…  
Wait, hold on. Slow down. Rewind.

  
Adorable? Sam was not adorable. Sam was your best friend. You were not attracted to Sam.

  
Or were you?

  
It wasn’t so crazy, once you started to think about it. You spent basically all of your time with him. You usually chose research with him over going to a greasy diner with Dean. And you had slept in his flannels on more than one occasion.

  
Holy crap.

  
_Am I in love with Sam?_

  
The question echoed in the back of your mind as he went over basic strokes with you. None of it was hard. It was just moving your arms and kicking your legs. All you could really focus on were the muscles rippling under Sam’s skin as he showed you each move.

  
“You know, Y/N, you’re actually pretty good at this, for a beginner.”

  
“Well then, let’s prove it. Race ya!”

  
You pushed off the wall and started backstroking to the other end of the pool. Sam smiled and followed behind you.

  
God, his smile.

  
It was something you didn’t get to see often. Happy Sam was by far your favorite, and now that you had mentally admitted to yourself that you were in love with him you could fully appreciate it. And it was blindingly beautiful.

  
You were so deep in your thoughts, you hadn’t noticed that Sam had slipped ahead of you. You moved your arms faster and kicked your legs as hard as you could, but to no avail. Everything you tried to do was useless. You had done something wrong. And you went under.

  
You woke up sputtering. Water dripped off of your sides onto the damp concrete floor. You opened your eyes, and they immediately met Sam’s. He was so close to you, you could feel his breath on your face.

  
“Y/N?”

  
“Sam?”

  
“Oh my God.”

  
He laughed in ecstasy and pulled you up into a hug.

  
“Holy shit, Y/N!”

  
“What?”

  
“You…you fainted…”

  
“No kidding. But why?”

  
“We were swimming, I mean, like, racing, and I don’t really know what happened, but when I got to the other side you were underwater. So I pulled you out and set you here.”

  
“How long was I out?”

  
“30 seconds. Ish.”

  
“Wow.”

  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N!”

  
His sudden outburst surprised both of you.

  
“What? Sam, it isn’t your fault.”

  
“Of course it is! I was the one who let you swim before you were totally ready. I’m the reason you just drowned.”

  
“You’re also the reason I’m still alive.”

  
“But I wouldn’t have had to do anything if I had been more responsible! I let you swim in the deep end and I wasn’t watching you! And…”

  
You tuned out his incessant complaining and just focused on his lips. They looked soft. Like, really soft. You started to imagine what kissing them would be like…

  
“Y/N?”

  
Shit. You realized you had probably been staring at his lips. His soft, pretty, pink lips…

  
Suddenly they were on yours.

  
Holy shit.

  
“Did we just-”

  
“I think we did.”

The words fell out. You didn’t mean to say them, but they wanted to be said.

  
“I love you.”

  
“You do?”

  
You nodded, terrified of what he might say next.

  
“Good.”

  
He leaned in again, more passionate this time. Water droplets fell from his still-wet hair onto you, but you barely noticed. All that really felt real was his lips on yours.

  
“I love you too.”

  
He took your hand.

  
“Do you want to try again? We’ll stay in the shallow end. And I’m keeping my eyes on you the whole time.”

  
You followed him to the steps, still holding his hand. You moved slowly, until you were up to your waist in the cool water. He started off with floating again, but the way he kept his hand on your back felt different. Something about it felt…comforting. You suddenly couldn’t help yourself.  You were an inch from his lips when he stopped you.

  
“Wait…”

  
Shit. He was about to tell you that the kiss was just a one time, heat-of-the-moment thing and he meant I love you in a totally platonic way and that he wanted things to go back to the way they were.

  
“Will you be my, um, my girlfriend?”

  
You nodded and he leaned in, letting your lips come together in the lightest, most delicate, most romantic kiss you had ever had.

  
“CANNONBALL!”

  
A wall of water soaked both of you, and interrupted your total chick flick moment. When you had pulled apart and cleared the chlorine from your eyes, you saw Dean laughing like a maniac.

  
“So are you two together now, or what?”


End file.
